Dolor de estómago
by StrifeMachine
Summary: — Si sigues inventando la misma excusa te descubrirán Sasuke-kun — mencionó juguetona. Y es que a pesar de que ella fuera la responsable de todas las desgracias de Sasuke Uchiha, al final, era la única persona que podría hacerle soltar una sonrisa mientras también lo hacía sudar. AU.


_**Dolor de estómago**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo único: A**_ _puros._

— Te diviertes ¿verdad?

Sasuke apretó los dientes mientras trataba de reprimir las leves exclamaciones de su traicionero cuerpo. Parpadeó tantas veces como le fue posible para que sus ojos no se fueran hacia atrás y le delataran.

— ¡Conseguirás que me despidan!

Las únicas veces que Sasuke perdía el control de sus emociones era cuando alguien se metía con aquellos que amaba, y cuando Sakura le hacía una felación en medio de su trabajo o, mejor dicho, en cualquier instante en la que la muy pecadora le comía como si pasara hambruna.

La buena noticia era que su idiota amigo Naruto era el guardia de seguridad encargado de las cámaras del hotel. La mala noticia… es que seguro se ocuparía de chantajearlo por un buen tiempo teniendo en su poder tanto material que podría meterlo a la cárcel por una larga temporada.

— ¡Ah! — Sakura hizo una succión tan profunda que inmediatamente se mordió los labios y acomodó sus cabellos con ansiedad. ¡Por dios! Estaba matándole y de la peor manera.

Una mujer se acercó a la barra de la recepción en la que él era el encargado. Se pegó lo más que pudo a la computadora a pesar de que la barra era lo suficientemente alta para que no se viera ni un cabello rosa, pero ante la magnitud de sus actos de repente la sintió transparente.

— Buenos días joven — saludó la mujer de treinta y tantos muy coqueta. Con el cabello revuelto y los labios brillando, Sasuke era más cautivador.

— Bu-buen día. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

— Hice una reservación hace unos días a través de internet a nombre de Mei Terumi.

— S-sí, buscaré en la computadora ¿sí? Espere un mo-momento.

No era un tipo nervioso ni mucho menos, pero la situación era tan descabellada, bochornosa y jode trabajos que no podía evitar tartamudear de ansias ¿y por qué no? De placer también.

Claro que la pelirroja y despampanante mujer no lo entendía así. Ajustó su escote para que el pecho se le alzara y el vestido quedara más abajo. Acostumbrada a causar ese efecto en los hombres quizá, suponía que el nerviosismo del joven era por tener a semejante pedazo de mujer frente suyo, y eso que apenas la había mirado.

— Sí, claro. Pero tranquilo que no muerdo — contestó con un tono bastante grave y seductor.

«Jodida vieja ridícula» Pensó la pelirrosa, mientras succionaba con ganas el miembro del pobre hombre en apuros.

Sasuke apretó las piernas tan ridículamente como si quisiera orinar. Si llegaba al orgasmo no se aguantaría y se delataría solo. No era un jodido actor porno, era un ser humano sensible y culminar siempre le hacía ponerse rojo como tomate y gritar a los cuatro vientos. No sólo lo despedirían; lo demandarían, lo encarcelarían y no volverían a darle trabajo jamás en la vida.

Joder, era tan fácil salir de apuros sacando su paquete de esa boca sucia, pero en lugar de eso, empezó a empujar recostándose contra el teclado y apretando los puños. Casi estaba gimiendo, ¡estúpida Sakura!

— ¿Te encuentras bien cielo? — exclamó la mujer mayor, mientras alegaba con ir a pedir ayuda.

— Sí, sí, no se preocupe, es un dolor de estómago y ya — dijo evitando que se marchara — estaré bien.

Como pudo se enderezó mientras intentaba teclear un nombre que ya había olvidado. Le pidió a la mujer que se lo repitiera mientras ella seguía preguntando si en verdad estaba bien, porque estaba dispuesta a llamar a alguien para que le ayudara. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan fastidiosas?

Piadosamente Sakura le dejó por un momento hasta que pudo atender a la mujer y se fue, después reanudó su traviesa actividad mientras Sasuke sufría viendo pasar huéspedes y compañeros esperando que nadie se acercara a la recepción. Fueron sólo unos minutos en los que pudo apretar los puños y colocar su frente en el mostrador para evitar exclamar que sentía las estrellas en su pelvis mientras los chorros del líquido innombrable se disparaban a la boca de su perdición.

— ¡Sasuke!

El joven levantó tan rápido la cabeza que sintió un tirón.

— ¡Señor Haruno! ¿Qué se le ofrece?

El hombre de cabellera rosa opaco se acercó a la barra de la recepción para tocar su frente.

— Me avisaron que te sentías mal.

Sasuke sudó bastante frío.

— Sólo fue un dolor pasajero en el estómago, nada grave señor.

Kizashi tan amable como era, palmeó el hombro de su empleado.

— Últimamente te dan muchos dolores de estómago ¿eh? ¿Te estás alimentando bien?

— Sí, gracias por preocuparse señor.

El dueño del hotel le dio algunas recomendaciones culinarias y de cuidado antes de dar la media vuelta y regresar a sus labores. Sasuke Uchiha era una persona apreciada para él, a pesar del corto año que llevaba apenas trabajando. Todos sus empleados eran como su familia, y Sasuke por sus veinticinco años de vida, lo veía como a un hijo. No quería que estuviera enfermo y trabajando.

— ¡Ah! ¡Y si ves a Sakurita dile que no se distraiga y pase rápido a mi oficina, por favor!

Sí, sí, Sakurita.

— Yo le diré señor.

Atento a que nadie le prestara atención, bajó la mirada para toparse con la sonriente Sakurita que se la pasaba de lo lindo burlándose del pobre empleado de su padre, mientras los demás creían que era una pobre niña indefensa de dieciséis años que no rompía ni un plato.

— Si sigues inventando la misma excusa te descubrirán Sasuke-kun — mencionó juguetona.

No estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego. Cada segundo que ella pasaba del otro lado de la barra, era un paso más cerca de la prisión.

— Vete ya, me meterás en problemas.

— Me encanta verte en apuros.

Sakura le dio un beso al pequeño Sasuke antes de guardarlo en los pantalones y depositar otro beso cerca de la cremallera. Gateó hasta la salida cuidando que nadie la viera, pero valiéndole un queso al final, se levantó como si nada mientras se despedía del desafortunado ratón de esa felina.

Sasuke sacó una pequeña toalla de uno de los cajones de la barra y se la pasó por toda la cara. Acomodó sus cabellos una vez más y soltó un gran suspiro, luego una sonrisa se asomó. El sexo en el trabajo con la hija del jefe era vivir al límite.

…

 **Día 3: Química.**

…

Cortito pero cumplido huehuehue. Este lo había publicado en mi face pero decidí hacer repoio :p díganme en un comentario que les pareció:)

Los quiero mucho y gracias por leer.

 **SM~**


End file.
